


silent night

by evie_maria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, adashi and romellura are there but more in the background, klance is the main pairing, merry christmas yall, not much plot but what do u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_maria/pseuds/evie_maria
Summary: The paladins (+Shiro, Adam and Romelle) hang out together on Christmas Eve.(It's literally just 2k words of Christmassy fluff and yeah I did just pick a random Christmas carol for the title, what about it)





	silent night

**Author's Note:**

> hey so season 8 sucked but our city now bitches!! This is a universe where klance, adashi and romellura are all happily alive and together.  
> sorry its short and pretty rushed but Christmas is a busy time so I did my best,,
> 
> have a peaceful Christmas Eve and a wonderful Christmas :D

_7:00 PM_

It was Christmas Eve night, and snow was in the air; the sky was dark and foggy, the clouds low and heavy. A white Christmas was on the horizon, it seemed. Colourful lights twinkled and flashed in every window, and the roads were busy with people hurrying home to their families.

At one house, a group of friends had all gathered together for the evening.

Well, almost all of them.

“Where on earth is Lance?” asked Pidge, impatiently. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, fingers tapping impatiently at the carpet.

“Don’t you start,” said Shiro, who was curled up on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. “Keith has been going on and on about wanting to see Lance all day.”

“I’ve mentioned him twice!” protested Keith. He was also on the couch with his brother, but he was lying on his back, his legs hanging over the arm. He was holding his phone up and lazily scrolling through social media, not really paying attention to his friends’ conversation.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’m just making the point that he should have gotten here by now. And Romelle and Allura. Maybe something’s holding them up?”

Shiro shrugged and put his drink down. “Anyway, I’m gonna go and see if Adam and Hunk want help in the kitchen.”

He got up and left the room, leaving Pidge and Keith to sit in awkward silence.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Keith promptly dropped his phone on his face. Pidge leapt to her feet. “I’ll get it!”

Keith picked up his phone again, trying to act nonchalant. But it turned out to be Allura and Romelle. “Hey, Pidge!” said Allura, opening her arms for a hug. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful red dress with a silver belt, and Pidge gushed over it before turning to greet Romelle.

“Hi, you two!” called Hunk, who’d put his head around the door upon hearing the doorbell. “Can I get you drinks?”

They both asked for lemonade. Shiro and Keith went to get extra chairs so the girls could sat on the couch. “We’re just waiting on Lance now,” explained Pidge.

Allura chuckled. “Classic Lance.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. “Keith!” yelled Pidge, as she got up to open it. “Your boyfriend’s here!”

Keith reappeared instantly, chair in hands. “Where?”

“Outside, idiot. You think he’s just gonna materialise out of thin air?” She pulled the door open and Lance hurried inside.

“It’s freezing out there,” he whined, wrapping his arms around himself. “Keith! Come over here and hug me.”

“Nice to see you too,” laughed Keith, but happily obliged with his boyfriend’s wishes.

“There’s rooms upstairs,” said Pidge, sarcastically.

Lance glared at her, but melted as Keith pulled him closer.

“Quick, someone get mistletoe.”

“PIDGE!” they both cried in unison, faces going red with embarrassment.

“What?” she said innocently, sitting back down and picking up her phone. Keith rolled his eyes before taking Lance’s hand and walking with him into the front room.

“Alright, who’s ready for some food?” called Adam, his voice distantly reaching them from the kitchen.

“Me!” yelled Lance, raising his hand. He unzipped his coat and tossed it onto the back of a chair, revealing a blue Christmas jumper covered in cartoon snowmen. It matched Keith’s, which was red with the same pattern. Both insisted it wasn’t intentional, but it absolutely was.

Shiro, Adam and Hunk had prepared a buffet, so everyone grabbed plates and took what they wanted. Romelle and Allura snuggled together on the couch, along with Hunk. Shiro and Adam sat on chairs. Pidge, Keith and Lance sat on the floor. The ceiling light was dimmed so they could admire the Christmas tree and the fairy lights strung around the room.

They talked about absolutely everything as they ate. Well, everything but the war. That topic was unofficially banned. Everyone was determined that this Christmas would be nothing but fun, happy and light-hearted.

“I guess Christmas isn’t a thing in Altea?” Lance asked, through a mouth full of sausage rolls.

Romelle shook her head. “No. Allura and I have never heard of it. It seems fun, though.”

“Of course!” cried Pidge. “It hadn’t even occurred to me that you two don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“You can explain it to us, if you like,” smiled Allura. “I’d love to celebrate it with you all.”

“Okay, well, this is a Christmas tree,” said Lance, gesturing wildly behind him. “As you can see, we decorate it with lights and tinsel and baubles.”

“And why is that?” enquired Romelle.

“Uhh…that’s a good question, actually. Anyone know?”

“On it,” said Pidge, picking up her phone.

“On Christmas morning, everyone gets presents,” said Shiro.

Seeing an opportunity for some fun, Adam innocently added, “yeah, a man called Santa Claus flies around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer and he goes down everyone’s chimney and leaves the presents in their house.”

Keith opened his mouth to tell them the truth, and Lance quickly clamped his hand over it, ignoring his boyfriend’s muffled protests.

Romelle’s jaw dropped. Allura rolled her eyes. “I told you, Earth seems _so_ strange,” she murmured to her girlfriend.

“But how does Santa Claus have time to give presents to everyone?” asked Romelle. “And how do the reindeer fly?”

“Magic,” they all said in unison.

“Oh, good,” said Romelle excitedly. “I really want some new clothes. Maybe Santa will bring them.”

“Someone’s gotta tell her,” Keith whispered to Lance.

“We’ll tell her before she goes,” his boyfriend hissed back.

“Evergreen trees are traditionally decorated for winter festivals,” suddenly announced Pidge. “Pagans used to do it because it made them think of the spring to come.”

“Boom! There you go,” said Lance.

“Aren’t you gonna like, tell them about the baby Jesus?” asked Keith.

“I don’t want to overcomplicate things,” insisted Lance. “Anyway, when are we gonna play some games? That’s what I came here for.”

“What about me?” joked Keith.

“Eh, I guess seeing you was on my list somewhere,” teased back Lance, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

After some heated debate, it was decided that they would play Twister, chosen because it was the only game they possessed that required no brain power whatsoever. They played in couples: Shiro and Adam, Romelle and Allura, Lance and Keith, Hunk and Pidge (Hunk and Pidge weren’t actually a couple as such, but they were best friends).

“Keith, I hope you know I learned dancing for like, 10 years, so I’m very flexible,” Lance told his boyfriend while Shiro and Adam played. Even after they got together, Lance and Keith never stopped their rivalry.

“Yeah, and I’m like, 5 times stronger than you,” he fired back.

“Prove it.”

“Arm wrestle?”

“I refuse to lose this,” said Lance, clasping Keith’s hand. “I’m gonna give it all I’ve got.” Keith smirked and pushed down hard. Lance gritted his teeth and fought back. “Guess this is what two years on a space whale does for you, huh?” he panted.

“Yup.” Keith pushed down again and Lance’s hand hit the table with a dejected thump.

“I was obviously going easy on you.”

“Suuree you were,” teased Keith. “What happened to ‘I’m gonna give it all I’ve got’?”

Lance dropped the argument in favour of admiring his boyfriend’s muscles. “So like…how strong are you, really?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know. Very?”

Lance’s mouth was hanging open. “Could you pick me up?”

“I could probably bench-press you.”

“No way. No you couldn’t,” insisted Lance, folding his arms.

“No? At least I can do this.” He stood up and swept his boyfriend off his feet, holding him bridal style. Lance gasped and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, clinging on tightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna drop you.”

“You sure love cradling me in your arms, huh?” Lance said mischievously.

“I _knew_ you remembered!”

“Hey, Romeo and Romeo, it’s your go,” yelled Pidge, tossing an empty can of diet coke at them.

“Shit, is it? Keith, I’m gonna kick your butt at this!” said Lance, jumping out of Keith’s arms and running over to the mat.

“You guys ready?” asked Hunk, preparing to call out the actions.

“Ready? I was _born_ ready!”

“Do your worst,” said Keith, sticking his tongue out. Lance stuck his out in retaliation.

Five minutes later, Keith was lying flat on his back while Lance punched the air in triumph. “I knew it! Sorry, Keith, but no one beats Lance McClain at Twister!”

 

_9:30 PM_

Lance’s head lolled against Keith’s chest. He was nearly half asleep. Keith rolled his eyes _. Typical. He chooses this terrible movie and then doesn’t even watch it._

“Hey, sleepyhead, wake up,” he said quietly, kissing Lance’s temple. He gazed lovingly as Lance’s eyes fluttered open.

“What are you talking about? I’m wide awake,” he replied, struggling to suppress a yawn.

Keith chuckled. They were holding hands under the blanket, and Keith’s free hand was playing with Lance’s hair. In fact, that had probably been what made him so sleepy in the first place.

Pidge and Hunk had gone home. Romelle and Allura were hanging out with Shiro and Adam downstairs. Keith and Lance had snuck into Keith’s room a short while ago, wanting some quiet time to themselves. It was likely they wouldn’t see much of each other tomorrow, as Lance had family to visit. They’d put a film on Keith’s laptop, but neither of them were really watching it.

Keith couldn’t remember a time he’d been happier than right now, with Lance snuggled against his side. So he decided to say it.

“I love you, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes widened, then he smiled, tilting his head back to look Keith in the eyes. “I love you, too. To the moon and back,” he giggled.

“Yeah, well, I love you to Pluto and back.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him onto his lap, then dug his fingers into Lance’s tummy, making him giggle more loudly.

When Keith wouldn’t stop tickling him, he turned in his lap to get him back. “Let’s see if you can take what you dish out,” he huffed, grabbing Keith’s sides.

“Get the fuck off!” Keith fell backwards, landing with his head on the pillows, and Lance fell with him so they ended up on top of each other.

Still giggling, Lance used his palms to push himself up slightly, looking down at Keith’s flustered red face. Without hesitation, Keith reached up and cupped the sides of Lance’s face with both hands, then gently pulled him down into a kiss. Lance closed his eyes as their lips locked, tilting his head slightly.

Eventually they pulled apart, as both needed to breathe. “I wish I could just stay here forever,” sighed Lance, rolled off Keith so he could lie next to him.

“No, you don’t. You’d miss your family,” said Keith, smiling as Lance tucked his head into his chest.

“Hmm, true. Fine, I just wish I could stay longer.”

“Well, we’ve got a few more hours.” Keith pulled the blanket up so it covered them both and turned his body to face Lance, his chin resting on top of Lance’s curly brown hair. They cuddled together, keeping warm while snow fell thick and fast outside.

That was how Shiro found them, two hours later.


End file.
